Drops of Jupiter
by DontTellMeImWrongBitch
Summary: After a fist fight at school Jean had lost complete control and her wings had spouted from her back, showing everyone at Midtown high what she was.


Jeanette 'Jean' Hale, a mutant, sat up in her room. After a fist fight at school Jean had lost complete control and her wings had spouted from her back, showing everyone at Midtown high what she was. A mutant. An outcast from society. She let out a heavy sigh and plopped in her head phones- _Drops of Jupiter _ by Train started blasting threw her head phones and she shut her ice blue eyes.

Peter Parker walked up the steps of the Hale house. He'd seen his best friend fight the football player and lose control. He saw her flying off, and his heart broke. They had been glued to one another since he was eight and neither of them told each other there secretes his being the infamous hero Spiderman.  
'Drops of Jupiter in her hair-,' Jean's song had been interrupted by a knock at the door. 'They're here,' an evil voice in her head said. She'd heard stories about the government coming and taking mutants away, the mutants never being seen again.

"Jeanie, it's me," Peter said from behind the door, knocking again.

"Go away Peter!" She said as her head filling with thoughts like 'he hates me,' and 'he brought them,' and the loudest one, 'run!'

"No!" Peter said. "I'm not leaving you Jeanie. Please, let me in," His voice broke her heart and she bit her lip, hard.

"Peter, plea-," "No, Jean please I'm not leaving you, you're my best friend." And she made her way to the door and turned the knob.

The door opened slowly and Jean's face peaked out slowly.

"Hey."

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"Sure," she answered, moving so Peter could come in to her messy room. When he stepped in he saw her wings were still out, and they resembled those of an angle. They were grand and pearly white and looked really soft.

Jean hugged herself and her wings started to shrink- going back I her. "NO!" Peter said, seeing what she was doing since he was staring. "Don't," he stated a bit more comely, "I didn't mean to stare." Jean nodded and her wings started to grow.

'Dose that hurt?" Peter asked with no tack. Jean giggled and Peter's face heated up.

"No Pete," She replied as he walked to her bed, Peter followed and they sat on the piece of furniture, looking at one another in silence.

"So," Jean started off. "Why didn't you tell me?" Peter asked her. 'Hypocrite,' he thought but didn't dare to say it.

"Because I thought you'd hate me," She told him softly, not looking in his brown eyes.

"Never- I'd never hate you Jean!" Peter blurted his cheeks heating up. And she grinned, showing him her teeth. They were white- like her wings –and straight and perfect. 'Like her,' Peter thought but quickly shrugged off that thought with the usual, 'She's your best friend' thought.

"So?" Peter asked, "We good?"

"Amazing," she answered, smiling at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and inhaling his sent. Chocolate, ink, and fresh comic book. Peter noticed her ipod and his lips curled evilly.

He leaned over, knocking her over and hovered over her, his arms on both sides of her head and Jean's face rivaled a tomato in color and he grabbed the ipod that she never let anyone but herself hold and ran to the other side of the room, taking the headphones out and blasting the song she was listing to before.

"-, hey, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey."

Jean stopped at a standstill and the blush that covered her face wasn't fading. In fact it was increasing.

"But tell me, did you sail across the sun?"

Peter looked at his friend, a girl who hated all pop and smiled.

"So Miss. Hard-Core-Head-Banger has a soft side?" Peter asked and Jean glared at her friend.

"Shut-up, Peter," She muttered. And Peter set the ipod on her desk and re-started the song.

"Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey,"

He grabbed her right hand with his and his left hand went to her left hip and he started to sway. Jean's uncopied hand went to peter's left shoulder, rubbing circles where her thumb was.

"Peter-," "Shhh."

"But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star–  
One without a permanent scar?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey, hey (mmm)  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, hey (yeah)

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never leave land

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way?  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?"

And they looked at each other for a moment and the bother smiled, a half smiled and she balanced her forehead on his collar bone.

"Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken?  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five-hour phone conversation?  
The best soy latte that you ever had and me

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way?"

And when Jean looked up at Peter he looked at her, the sexual tension in the air was strong.

"And tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star,  
One without a permanent scar?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,"

And Peter's head kept bobbing back and forth, hesitating, and the lump in Jeans thought was stuck Jean stepped on her tippy toes.

"And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
And did you fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting star?  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na."

And he kissed his lips softly. His kissed back as if she were a porcelain doll. Her hands left her shoulder and it cupped his check, rubbing back and forth and Peter's grip on her hip tightened. As his tongue traced her bottom she complied and opened up and their tongue started to dance, like they were a moment ago. Their intertwined hands became undone and Petered grabbed the back of her neck lightly before letting hid lanky, and bony fingers trace threw her black curls. And Jeans hand went straight for his hair, lightly tugging at it.

"And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there."

And they pulled away when the song ended and neither smiled, though their eyes sparkled with outright joy.

"I like you- more than I should,' Peter whispered as the tips of his ears turned pink.

"I fell the same exact way," She muttered, her cheeks were stained with pink.

"Good," said Peter before leaning in again and capturing her lips.


End file.
